Showing a Hint
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: A One-shot. A very random moment between Guvia (Gray and Juvia). A quote from Erza in the series, have made Gray wonder about his true feelings for Juvia.


_"You should already know by now, of how Juvia feels about you." Erza told Gray._

_"Huh?" he asked. _

XXX

Having someone like Erza to say something like that out of the blue, threw Gray off track. Since that moment of what Erza had mentioned, only by secretly, has Gray not being able to think clearly.

Out in the distances, was a woman watching her belove Gray-sama. Seeing how lately he has been more distracted and started to avoid her more then usual.

_Is there something that Juvia did? _she questioned herself.

"Ah, my lovely Juvia!" a voice appeared suddenly, startlingly Juvia.

She looked behind her, seeing someone who had white-spiky hair with narrowed eyes, who was Gray-sama's long time childhood friend and rivial, Lyon.

"Ah...Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked.

Lyon came near Juiva as he placed a arm around her shoulders. Even though she only had strong feelings for Gray, she couldn't help but to blush from the atmosphere that was giving off.

Just by looking up, Gray noticed Juiva. Who he wanted to talk too by the stroke of luck. But then he saw the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Lyon." Gray called out. "What are you doing here?"

Both Lyon and Juvia looked up as Juiva gave a smile. "Gray-sama!" she said happily.

Noitcing with the arm around Juiva's shoulders, Gray couldn't help but get a bit annoyed.

"Gray, as you can see, I was just about to take Juiva out for dinner." Lyon suddenly decided without Juiva's aproval.

Being already startled, Juvia was a bit unclear. "Uh, no wait, Gray-sama, Juvia..."

"Sorry, she has other plans." before Lyon and Juvia relaised the comment, Gray forcibly removed Juiva away from Lyon.

Both Lyon and Juvia, were confused by the dark haired's reaction. Without saying another word to Lyon, he dragged Juvia away from him.

"That bastard." Gray mumbled, annoyed. "Who does he think he is?"

"Uh, Gray-sama?"

With almost forgetting that he had a grip onto Juvia's wrist, Gray turned to her as he realized it. He let go.

"Oh sorry." he muttered as he rubbed his head.

Juvia shook hers. But then narrowed her eyes. "Juvia's..." but then paused.

Gray looked at her. Juvia wanted to apologize to him if she had done anything to upset him with. But to her knowledge, she doesn't remember doing anything of the stort to make Gray be mad or even hate her.

"Juvia is sorry." she whispered. "If she did anything to upset, Gray-sama."

Gray stared at her. "What are you talking about, Juvia? You haven't done anything wrong. Lyon on the other hand.."

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia means that, Juiva feels as though Gray-sama has been avoiding her, for a while now."

Gray was caught off guard. _So she has noticed. _"Oh that. No Juvia, its not because of you..."

"Then Juvia wants to know!" Juvia raised her voice. "Juvia asks why?"

Looking to her eyes, beginning to worry the poissble reason that was inside of her mind, Gray couldn't take it. he glanced away. "Its not what you think, well...its kinda hard to explain."

Juvia's eyes soften. "Juvia doesn't understand."

He gave out a sigh. She looked away from him, feeling as though she was starting to become some sort of a burden to the one who she respects.

"Juvia,"

Then Juvia felt something that she would only find in a dream. Feeling something against her lips, Juvia couldn't help but to cave right into the reaction. She let the one who she held too, emberaced her. As she felt her face becoming red.

They parted as Juvia looked straight into Gray's sight. "Gray-sama?"

He smiled. "Sorry, if that was sudden, but I couldn't think of any other way to explain it." he muttered.

A smile came through as she shaked her head. "No. Juvia understand now."

By having that one secret moment, Juvia understood everything now. She leaned against him, as he held her, and let her rested upon his chest. Hearing his heartbeat.

But knowing that this wasn't a dream and it was for real, Juvia couldn't be in a happier place then right here.


End file.
